


Flirt

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian flirts. Miles drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

"Stop that."

Julian looked innocent. "Stop what?"

"That _thing_ you're doing with your... body." Miles winced and  
took another drink. "You've been hanging around with that prissy  
bastard too long. You flirt just like he does."

Julian was laughing at him now. More drink, definitely.

"How do you want me to flirt, Miles?"

"I don't!"

"You're squirming," Julian said, moving closer, eyes gleaming.

"Of course I'm squirming! You're making me uncomfortable."

"You need more brandy." The prissy bastard-in-training filled his  
glass and backed off with a mocking smile.

Not that more brandy was a bad idea. He swallowed, leaning back and  
relaxing into the spreading warmth, then looked at Julian again. "I  
love my wife."

"Of course you do. But she's gone and I'm here, and you need to relax  
and stop feeling guilty."

"And what does _he_ think of this?"

"Garak?" Julian grinned slyly, fluttering his eyelashes. Miles ignored  
the extra pool of warmth that spread through his belly. "He's plotting  
your death as we speak."

"Wonderful. And you're getting me drunk so I'm an easy target." He  
shut his eyes and finished his glass, letting his head rest on the  
back of the couch when he was done.

"Honestly, Miles," he heard, "Garak does know the difference between  
flirting and infidelity. He knows I'm here to cheer you up while Keiko  
is gone." He heard a rustle of movement, then jumped as he felt a hand  
on his face. He opened his eyes to see Julian gazing down at him. "He  
knows I care for you. He even knows I'm attracted to you. He also  
knows I wouldn't hurt him by sleeping with you, and that neither of us  
would hurt Keiko that way.

"The universe isn't going to collapse if you notice that you're  
attracted to me, Miles. You might even feel better if you just relax  
and trust yourself." Julian laughed and patted his cheek. "I have been  
known to be resistible."

Miles rolled his eyes and smiled, the tension broken. "I'll 'resist'  
you, you little pest." Julian grinned and blocked a half-hearted swipe  
at the side of his head. "But now, I think I should go to bed."

Julian nodded, peeled him off the couch, and half-carried him to  
his room. He felt the hiss of a hypospray, and Julian whispered, "For  
the hangover. I'll see you tomorrow, Miles."

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
